ironkingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Lylyth Voassyr
Lylyth Voassyr is a blighted Nyss warlock of the Legion of Everblight currently holding the title of ''Reckoning of Everblight. ''Once a member of a shard of the Voassyr tribe a conflict with a rural Khadoran town drove Lylyth and her shard into a bloody path that resulted in the destruction of the shard and Lylyth was fatally wounded. She was found by Thagrosh and Everblight who gave her a new life and a purpose as a warlock of the dragon's legion. Lylyth leads the Legion’s scouts and archers including Raptors and Striders and is called upon when reconnaissance is required.Forces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight Command MK3No Quarter #28 History Lylyth was born to the Voassyr tribe which was known for aggressive and far-ranging hunters. Each of its shards took part in long sojourns defending the people from intruders. Lylyth was born to a stern and uncompromising father who instilled in her the cold discipline of blade and bow. A noted champion of a leading shard, he had high expectations for his daughter. She honed her abilities night and day, and sometimes she would forego sleep while on the hunt as she learned the subtlest arts of tracking and stalking preyForces of Hordes: Legion of Everblight MK2 Things changed dramatically for Lylyth’s shard after the killing of a local human trapper aroused a mountain township to violence. A mob of the Khadoran woodsmen ambushed a pair of Voassyr hunters one of which was Lylyth’s father and mutilated their bodies. It was Lylyth who discovered the carnage, and something snapped in her mind. She stalked the woodsmen in a week of bloodletting and then turned on their township, killing anyone who ventured from their homes. Lylyth returned to her shard and spoke passionately about her father and aroused a similar desire for vengeance within the shard. Calling on old unwritten codes, the shard declared a blood hunt and vowed to march across the northern territory slaying any humans they encountered. The rest of the tribe distanced themselves from Lylyth’s shard and as she attacked human settlements in the north. Herald of Everblight Thagrosh, Prophet of Everblight, encountered Lylyth shortly after his own transformation. Lylth's rampage had brought them against a large band of savage Humans called the Vindol who slaughtered each other down to the last. Lylyth was mortally wounded and losing consciousness when Thagrosh stepped forward and offered to save her life and give her power beyond any she could imagine. Weakened and bereft of reason, she agreed. Thagrosh lifted her above the snow and thrust a shard of Everblight’s athanc into her breast. The transformation was excruciating, yet the unbearable pain gave way to acceptance. Her blackened heart pumped powerful blight through her veins and sent tainted power into every tissue and bone. Clutching her hands to her eyes, she realized she did not need them to see. The blighted radiance seeping from the athanc shard shone from her skin, and no flesh was a barrier to its dark energies. Lylyth has now masked her eyes to avoid the mundane light of the world; seeing the world through living eyes feels imperfect, an aberration. She became the Herald of Everblight, the stalking death of the Blighted Legion. Lylyth moves as the forward talon of the dragon and strikes deep into enemy territory. Shadow of Everblight Lylyth has been born anew as the Shadow of Everblight during events at the Caste of Keys. Lylyth was sent there alone to gather confirmation of the dragon Pyromalfic’s presence, Lylyth drew the attention of his guardians and suffered grave injuries before she could escape. With her death seemingly certain, Everblight simply dispatched others to recover his athanc shard from her body. Overwhelmed by grief the distraught Lylyth pried out the athanc herself in an attempt to escape the pain. In an unexpected flood of clarity she saw her recent life through a more mortal perspective and found herself consumed with horror and shame at what she had done to her people. When Saeryn and Rhyas arrived even as she bled out nearly to the last among old memories, she offered the athanc to them, but they had come to return her to the Legion. Her reunion with her dragon master, intensified by the later destruction of Pyromalfic, served as a dark rebirth that renewed her resolve. Though Lylyth has tried to put this experience aside, it has left its mark. With the dragon’s mind tightly bound to her own once more, she has mostly been able to forget the faces of kinsmen she killed and the guilt that haunted her during her forced isolation, but her awareness of her insignificance lingers. She hurls herself tirelessly into battle after battle to prove her worth to Everblight. Deep within, she has realized she is important to the dragon only as a receptacle for one shard of his athanc and he is quite willing to discard her useless flesh. Only so long as she proves peerless in the art of delivering death will there be a place for her. Since Pyromalfic’s destruction, Lylyth’s senses and reflexes have sharpened beyond human reckoning. Her arrows fall like black rain and strike with inhuman accuracy. At times her lethal senses are infectious, elevating those who follow her to echoes of her murderous intuition. However her amplified senses and renewed awareness come at a cost as found it difficult to endure crowded places and including the presence of her own kind. She prefers to keep on the move, avoiding all but the smallest Legion camps except when duty requires her presence. Her kinship is reserved only for the striders and archers who are the hunters of Everblight’s army. Lylyth’s hatred of humanity in particular has only grown. Lylyth leads her followers in a relentless war against the enemies of Everblight. That she has done so without requests for support or supplies impresses even the dragon. She carefully selects targets large enough to demoralize yet small enough to fall quickly beneath the arrows of her hand-selected force. Her striders perform meticulous reconnaissance before she gives the command to attack, coordinating her underlings with an attention to detail enhanced by draconic awareness. Reckoning of Everblight Since her second rebirth in the dragon’s service, Lylyth has lived without the slightest fear of death. She ranges far from the main bases established by the Legion, preferring to command the fastest hunters and dragonspawn exploiting the speed of her war sleigh. While such sleighs once used to terrorize the mountain villages of the northern Khadorans are traditional to Nyss hunters, her sleigh had it's steel runners inscribed with runes and bolstered by sorcery to allow swift passage across environments normally ill-suited for it, allowing it to glide as easily over grass or sand as over snow and ice. After the war sleigh was delivered Lylyth was called to the Silvertip Peaks of Rhul to bond with the newly birthed Archangels. However as soon as she bonded with the gargantuan dragonspawn the dragon Charsaug who had seen their ceation arrived to investigate. Lylyth rode upon her war sleigh against the attacking dragon directing seraphs and angelii against might dragon who effortlessly wiped out blighted Nyss archers and striders that sent volleys of arrows against it without any effect against the dragon's thick scales. Behind her main force came the archangels who flew low to join the battle at the right moment. Everblight joined her as one, augmenting her every motion with his power. Her limbs blazed with an aura of blackened fire. Her mind could stretch out far past her normal limits to control her spawn, and she allowed them to surge ahead. Hordes: Gargantuans She coordinated archers and striders to launch volleys of hundreds of arrows at the right moments while directing the seraphim to unleash volleys of blighted flame against the dragon. Lylyth herself fired barrages of arrows at blinding speed aiming for the weak areas of the dragon where the scales were thin. While seraphim were being wiped out by the dragon some managed to latch on to Charsaug and claw it before being thrown away. This distracted the dragon enough to allow the angelli to dive at the dragon only to wound it a bit and be destroyed. While the dragon attacked finished off angelli the archangels ascended. The first archangel attacked the upper thigh of Charsaug's left rear leg with its claws and teeth while the other three tried to reach the wings. But the three archangels pulled away as Charsaug lashed out and ripped apart the first gargantuan. However instead of giving chase Charsaug decided to retreat than risk fighting the archangels further. After the battle Lylyth was exhausted but there was no time for rest and went south with the surviving archangels and all her remaining forces to take control of the athanc being transported by Cryxians. Due to the weakened Legion's scattering across western Immoren and beyond after the events of the Great Hunt, Lylyth’s ability to range far afield and stay alert to the movements of the dragon’s enemies have become more important than ever. As Everblight’s premier scout, she has both steered his forces clear of potential threats and secured resources vital to the survival of the Legion. The most significant of these finds came in the form of the fallen body of Charsaug. Though the dragon’s athanc had been devoured by another, Lylyth’s quick discovery of the corpse allowed for the Legion to collect bone and sinew and put these valuable resources to use in the crafting of new, more formidable spawn with which to wage Everblight’s wars. Lylyth’s intense dedication to Everblight lets her put aside all thoughts of the future beyond the immediate task at hand, and in this blank space she has found an unwavering strength. This calm focus has allowed her to hone her skills to a razor’s sharpness. Even as the Reckoning brings death with each arrow launched from her bow, she is herself a weapon wielded by Everblight against his enemies. References = Category:Hordes Category:Legion of Everblight Category:Warlock Category:Nyss